Keyblade
by S. Snake
Summary: Something different... The long lost origins of the Keyblade! One sho, Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom Hearts, or anything related.


**Authors note: Now, here's something different for ya! I was just walking around, trying to think of an idea, and I got this! Something I could brew up on my own. Ah well, enough of my chit chat, read on!**

**P.S: yesterday was my Birthday! 14! Happy birthday to me! **

**Keyblade**

The Keyblade. A weapon of vast power, both magical, and yet physical. Of course, when one stops to think about the history of the weapon itself, the person thinks of a past shrouded in mystery. Not many know of the origins of the Keyblade, and those who did know, have long since passed away.

Including myself.

I hope that one day that this note will be discovered, perhaps by even the Keyblade master himself. All I can do now is write my knowledge on this parchment, to sooth my uneasy soul.

xxx

Long ago, before even the worlds split apart, there was a Blacksmith. But this was no ordinary blacksmith. The blacksmith was a wizard; For his entire life, he had created magnificent weapons, which many warriors sought out across the land to purchase, or, if they did not have the required amount of munny, would just marvel at the weapons the blacksmith created.

But with his free time, the blacksmith would meditate, and create a bond with his inner spirit. His spirit gave him magical power, power so great that even the mightiest warrior could not harm the blacksmith. The magic that coursed through the blacksmiths veins protected him from all evil.

Until that fateful day.

The greatest King of the greatest land had heard about the blacksmiths success, and decided he would pay a visit. But there is something one should know about this King; Although he was the greatest King of the greatest land…

He was the most hated one.

The King's heart was a black one, with no love or compassion for his people at all. His lust for power was what drove him to the blacksmiths humble home, for he was in search of the greatest weapon the world had ever seen.

The day the King showed up at the blacksmiths doorway was a grey one. And it just so happened that the Kings mood matched that of the weathers.

The King knocked on the door of the blacksmiths home that day. "Greetings," he announced, looking down on the blacksmith with his gold plated boots. "I am the great King Cronis, form a land far away. I have traveled many lengths to get here."

The blacksmith said nothing, looking directly at the Cronis' eyes.

Cronis continued. "I have heard many things about your work, blacksmith. Some things, in fact, that I do not believe."

Still the blacksmith said nothing.

"I am here to test your skills, blacksmith. In exactly seven days, I will return here, and when I do, I expect you to have me a weapon of vast power, power so great that not even the greatest swordsmen could defeat me." Cronis paused, letting this information sink in. "And if I do return, if the weapon is not complete, or to my liking, then you shall be killed, at my own hand."

The blacksmith, fully aware that this was not possible, just nodded, and slammed the door in the Kings face.

So, for the next seven days, the blacksmith worked as hard as his old hands would allow him. Day and night, night and day, the blacksmith worked. He crafted the handle so that the weapon could be held and swung with ease. He created the blade, so that it was not too heavy, and yet not too light.

But what the king did not know…Was that the blacksmith had imbued the weapon with the all magical power that coursed through him, and that only the purest of heart could weild the weapon.

So, seven days later, just as the King had promised, he returned.

King Cronis did not have to speak. With one look at him, the blacksmith walked into his home, and came back to the doorway with the strangest weapon the King had ever seen.

The blacksmith called it… The Keyblade.

The handle of the weapon was made of pure gold, with a silver handle in the middle of it, for the wielder to grab onto. The Keyblades length was made of shining silver, so hard that not even the hardest blow would make a mark on it. And the strangest of all, at the tip of the weapon, there was a small crown, with the same matching color of its blade.

Cronis took one look at the weapon, and tossed it to the ground, disgusted. A King like him could not be seen wielding such a ridicules looking weapon! He looked at the blacksmith, enraged.

"I said I wanted a weapon, old man! Not a stupid toy!" The blacksmith was strangely calm, as he looked at Cronis. "And now, blacksmith, because of your stupidity, you will die!" The king drew his sword from his scabbard, and, with much force, brung it upon the blacksmiths head, making hard contact.

Which, to his surpise, was not the blacksmiths head, but the Keyblades long, silver blade.

The blacksmith looked into Cronis's confused eyes, and said these words.

"You do not deserve this weapon. You are despised from all the people in you kingdom. I would never give this weapon to you. It can only be wielded by one with the purest heart, and whoever that person is, when the time comes, they will use it. And with it, he, along with the power of friends, will save the world from evil beings even darker than you. Now, goodbye, King Cronis. You will stay where you belong."

And with that, Cronis disappeared, with no sound at all.

The blacksmith then closed his eyes, feeling the Keyblade slowly disappear from his hands, lost into the air.

Silently, the blacksmith closed the door to his house.

xxx

You might be wondering how I know all this. Well, it is because… I am a prophet. Although I was not there on that day, in my dreams, I saw this. And now I am afraid. What is this magical Keyblade? What power does it possess? And, more importantly, who is this boy, who will supposedly save the world one day? One thing is for certain.

When the day comes, the Keyblade will choose its master. It could be years, decades, or even centuries! But when it does happen, we will be entrusting our lives with him, this boy of the purest heart. On that day, the Keyblade will awaken. On that day, the boy of purest heart will have to accept his destiny.

He will be known as…

The Keyblade master.

The wielder… Of the legendary Keyblade.

_**From the studies of Sir. Walt Disney, the Prophet.**_

**Eh, I thought that would be a cool twist to it. Anyway, R&R, if you have the time. Thanks.**


End file.
